Black Star
Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, The other being Akane☆Hoshi. Which explains why Black Star has a star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人''Anki Shokunin'' in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi. Age: 14 Height: 5'2 Voiced by: Brittney M. Karbowski. Best Friends: Tsubaki, Taki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sheena Fujibayashi, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Mako Mankanshoku, Rottytops, Ibuki Mioda, R. Mika, Yuri Sakazaki, Knuckles Riso, Bart Simpson, Bender, Slade, Castiel, Mr. Gold, Sonic the Hedgehog(sometimes), Deadpool Rivals: Rin Tohsaka, Luvia, Mine (Akame Ga Kill), Oswald Worst Enemies: Zeus, Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare Borgia, Ganondorf, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star(his father) Allies: Tsubaki, Taki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sheena Fujibayashi, Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles Riso, The P Team, Bender, The B Team, Slade and his Ensemble, Castiel, Team Free Will, Kratos, the Striker Force, Cruger, the Omega League, Nathan Drake, The Hunter Force, Kaim Argonar, The Odyssey Elite, V, the V Crusaders, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the Star Alliance Enemies: Zeus, Medusa, Asura, White Star, Rodrigo Borgia, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Templar Orders, True Templar Orders, Cesare Borgia and his forces, Ganondorf, the Darkness Syndicate, Dark Lord, the Beelzeboss League, the Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, the Terrorist Unit, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sector 32, Loki, Wesker, and Smoking Man's alliance, Peter Pan, Niburu Entity His theme His theme song The P Team/B Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Black Star returns with the rest of the Helper Squad and helps fight Discord and Sigma. In here he meets his and Tsubaki's new partner Taki. He later takes part in a race for one of the rings needed to beat Discord. Later he fights Pong Krell while trying to get a ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Black Star alongside his friends returns to help the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Black Star once again returns with his friends against his old hatred enemy,Zeus and other villains. Blackpool In the spinoff of The P Team/ The Helper Squad storyline, within 5 years It`s unknown how Black Star changed or he did or not. Black Star FINALLY becomes a main character and anti hero of the series alongside his partner ninjas, Tsubaki and Taki. Black Star comes to match with his own personal archenemy Haytham Kenway and his Templar order. He is informed about this by a man with a cane and a total butt-load of magic powers who finds him and his friends who offers his help for a price of course As the second half of this story is to take place at the same of Kid's adventure with the heroes in LOTM Next Gen: Island Tour, Black Star may alliance himself and his allies with Dr.Strange of the Multi-Universal Resistance, Bender of The B Team, Slade of Slade's Ensemble, Blue of The Alpha Team and Zick of The Miracle Elite. Bender and Slade will be Black Star's sometimes partners since Templar Orders are mostly Black Star's main target, he will need Bender and Slade's genius's help. Though they will be annoyed of Black Star's selfish moments and breaking the fourth wall every time. Blackpool: Second Half Story Black Star, the Star Alliance, Bender, the B Team, Slade and his Ensemble and Castiel fight off against Rodrigo, Cesare, Ganondorf, and Dark Lord. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Black Star arrives in Springfield with Bart and Colonel Star and Stripes and joins Bender, Slade, Death and Castiel to fight an invasion and they go the house hold. They all go into the basement and asks about Stardash about despite Bender and Starfire having a kid yet she looks human instead of an alien and has blonde hair instead of red hair, Isabella explains that what she wanted. Black Star is ready afterwards to leave and kick Children of BlackGarurumon and Neo Umbrella Corp allies. Black Star joins with Bender, Skipper and Suede on their job which is kicking alien and dolphin ass at the docks right after singing War with him, Castiel and Slade. Black Star makes fun of Stardash's empowerment magic which she uses on blades, before she uses him on making him grow taller and stronger which Stardash explains that after all that work in Blackpool he should show some visible change. Black Star and Death the Kid get back on board and Starfire and afterwards Maka and the rest get back with him wondering what in heck he is doing there. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona.After this Bender, Slade, Black Star and Castiel all decide to stop the most reoccurring threats of BlackGarurumon and the Neo Umbrella Corporation. Black Star and Slade work against the Neo Umbrella Corp while Bender and Castiel chase down BlackGarurumon. Black Star works With Slade and Anti Cosmo against them and gets to fight and kill quite a few villains Cora, Shinzon, Albert Wesker, BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. He also is approached by Zick who asks for a possible offer to him, Bender and Slade. After this is all done, he and Kid don't go with Knuckles yet still he wants to wrap things up with Slade, Castiel and Bender. Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Weakness Black Star's weakness is despite his skill, he would occasionally underestimate his opponents and spend much of his time undermining them to the point he would even make silly mistakes in battles. Out of all the protagonists, he's also the dullest. This has led him to have been defeated by the likes of Mifune, Mosquito (along with the group in the manga only), and Death the Kid. Relationships Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Death the Kid Patty Thompson Sid Barett Mifune Taki Naruto Uzumaki Mako Mankanshoku These two meet in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. When Black Star was teleported when Weirdmageddon hit, he was sent to Mako's world and when he met her, she wanted to welcome his a musical number. Which Black Star refused. It lead to the two fighting but soon they noticed they had so much in common. They instantly became best friends. Though like Rottytops and Ibuki, she does not want Black Star to get into dangerous ways and violence. Rottytops Black Star meets Rottytops in LOTM: Weirdmageddon a short time after he met Mako. Despite being a zombie, the two became friends real quick. Rottytops finds Black Star's trouble making ways fun and always enjoys doing that kinda stuff with him. Though, like Mako and Ibuki, she does not want Black Star to get into dangerous ways and violence. Ibuki Mioda Black Star first meets Ibuki in LOTM: Weirdmageddon when he and Mako decided to from a rock band. While gathering members, Ibuki came to try out. She blew the two friends away with her amazing skills on a guitar. When she introduced herself as the Ultimate Musician, Black Star agreed with her being that and instantly put her in the band. Soon after that Ibuki spends a great deal of time with him Mako and Rottytops, by either have fun or just causing trouble. R. Mika Yuri Sakazaki Mine They first meet each other in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, after Black Star and Naruto saved Mine from the Mad Hatter. While she was grateful they saved her life, her relationship with Black Star soon turns sour. Both Black Star and Mine argue and blame each other if one of them did bad stuff to them. It got so bad that when White Star stepped in Mine believed Black Star would turn traitor. However after Black Star saved the day, Mine is glad that he's still alive and he really is her friend, however, after Black Star accidentally destroy a helicopter, Mine says he will be the death of them all. Mine also gets really annoyed when Black Star and his friends do stupid and/or crazy things that cause trouble or when they bother her, often yelling at them. Despite this, Mine truly cares for Black Star. This is shown in LOTM: Weirdmageddon when she helps Black Star with the Riddler. And Black Star also cares for Mine, as he's shown trying to cheer her up at times, and tells her that he'd protect her from the Mad Hatter. They even agree that while they on each others nerves, they are friends and a great team. During the Trilogy's progressed, Black Star says that he is scared of Mine's anger and even hides when she's about to beat him up. Rin Tohsaka Black Star meets Rin during Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon when Rin was asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to steal from the Underground. Rin ran into Black Star and the two fought. Thanks to her magic, Rin was able to come out on top in their fight. And after fight Black Star now seeks to get back at Rin for his defeat anyway he can. They are rivals, often arguing or trying to beat each other in different things. Black Star generally provokes Rin, but Rin always outsmarts Black Star. But they are able to work together when danger comes around. Saber/King Arturia Pendragon Lubbock Black Star and Lubbock are friends that mostly meet at Gotham's Detention Center or at The Underground to peep on girls. What often happens is, if somebody is cooler that Black Star, Lubbock is on their side rather than on Black Star's side. Bulat Sheele Chelsea Leone Sheena Fujibayashi\ Korosensei White Star In Both Legends of the Multi-Universe and LOTM: Armageddon, Black Star and White Star were main enemies and both have good and evil Counterparts. In LOTM: Weirdmageddon however, ever since White Star joins the Underground, Black Star wants a family that is still alive and wants bond with. Black Star usually interrupts his dad while he watches Charleyyy and Friends. White Star usually likes his son, but he hates when he annoys him. He basically annoys him a lot and sometimes it leads to White Star beating up his own son then sending him to time out. Despite this, he gets along with his dad okay and loves his dad very much and strives to be like him. Sonic the Hedgehog The two met in Meister of War. Black Star and Sonic are much like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Connor Bender and the B Team Slade Wilson and his ensemble Dr. Strange and his team Mr. Gold Rodrigo Borgia Deadpool Quotes "THE SUN IS A PLANET!"- Black Star to Ibuki Mioda "I'm Sorry Mine!"- Black Star to Mine "DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!"- Black Star to White Star "MINE"- Black Star when he encounters Mine "But...DAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"- Black Star to White Star when White Star refuse "MAKO STUPID, ROTTYTOPS STUPID, IBUKI STUPID"- Black Star when he gets angry about his girls "Well, it's better than your Genius Sniping."- Black Star to Mine after Mine yells at him "Okay dad... Jeez..."- Black Star to White Star after White Star yelling and beating up his son "I can defeat Chernabog EASILY!"- Black Star to Naoto Shirogane "Ninja sliced like that button!" Black Star to the audience "Sucka my name is Black Star" "Bruh for real!?" "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" "LET'S GET IT!" Trivia * It's confirmed that Black Star is going to enter Glitzville as a fighter. * When Daveg502 said Meister of War is the finale series, it's not. The story is still continued. * Black Star is one of the most breaking the fourth wall characters of all time. * Black Star gets the most focus in the final act of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour of the P Team Members despite being a guest aiding his 3 partners Bender, Slade, and Castiel. * It's unknown if Black Star is going to buy Peter Jackson's The Hobbit movie. * Despite being a heroic warrior, Black Star sometimes cheats and wants to be #1 in anything, even puking contests. He also cheats at casinos which angers HIM. * He likes to sing. Black Star often sung with Bender, Death, Skipper, Phineas and Bart on Slade's and Bender's ship where they had karaoke nights. He sung with them on songs like Moves like Jagger and Smoke on The Water. * Black Star is an homage of Naruto Uzumaki. * Black Star has a YouTube channel called "TheAwesomeStar" * Black Star's fear has been revealed: He is afraid of ninja females who are very angry easily however he does work with them even if he is scared of them. * Black Star is a fan of Doofy the Dragon. Gallery Black Star19.jpg Black Star41.jpg Black Star51.jpg Black Star48.jpg Black Star2.jpg Black Star1.png Black Star76.png Black Star78.jpg Black Star81.png Black Star86.jpg Black Star46.jpg Soul_Eater_Episode_18_SD_-_Black_Star_and_Tsubaki_at_party.png Black Star73.jpg Black Star75.jpg Engage-witch-hunter-00080.png Black Star60.jpg Black Star143.jpg|"My favorite food is spaghetti" Black Star127.jpg Black Star175.jpg|Black Star with his Badass Glasses Black Star and Mine.png|"Black Star and Mine Black Star and Rin Tohsaka.png|"Black Star and Rin Tohsaka" Saber and Black Star.png|"Saber and Black Star" Black Star329.gif|"Black Star gets hit in the face by Maka Albarn's book. ................. Facebook" Naruto Black Star and Tracer.png|"Naruto Uzumaki Black Star and Tracer" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Speedsters Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anti Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brittney M. Karbowski Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:One-Man Army Category:Guest Stars Category:God Killers Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Swordsmen Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Singing Characters Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Rivals Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Not retarded, just stupid Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Trios Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire